


Tasteful, Proposal

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [7]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Jeremy has a question for James.





	Tasteful, Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while waiting for the eye doctor, so I apologize if there's any typos/weird autocorrects.

The table was laid out tastefully, with red candles and a white cloth. It wasn't a holiday, so James wasn't sure what the occasion was, but he enjoyed Jeremy's effort all the same.

After they'd eaten, they continued to sit at the table, sipping occasionally on their glasses of wine, taking pleasure in the simple comfort of each other's company.

When the wine ran dry, Jeremy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"Marry me?" He asked, opening the box to show a simple gold band.

"Yes," James said, already standing to pull Jeremy into a kiss.


End file.
